


The Realization: 1

by Antagonized_Jordan



Series: Twitter Threads - Cross Posting [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, FLUFF!!!!, Fluff for days!!!, Just two disasters realizing the feeeeeels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antagonized_Jordan/pseuds/Antagonized_Jordan
Summary: The moment Zuko realizes he might be madly in love with the incredible dancer he’s been working with the for the past 3 years...(Modern AU, contemporary dance company members)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Twitter Threads - Cross Posting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Realization: 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little writing drabble-doodles to make my heart happy!!! I'll be doing this series on Tumblr/Twitter, and will cross-post here for ease and posterity <3 I just want to write out a bunch of scenarios that live out the moment one realizes they are in love with the other. In like...a million AUs. And with no pressure of plot development XD 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Jerkbender (4:42pm): I’m here**

…

_4:44pm_

…

_4:46pm_

_**Incoming call: Jerkbender** _

…

_Sokka pick up your damn phone._

_…_

“Hello?”

“I’m here.”

“Oh! Okay – I’ll be right out!”

…

*Sigh*

Zuko tapped the steering wheel with his fingers, anxiety creeping in. They were late. Or – they could be. Soon. If Sokka didn’t hurry. Zuko had been extremely clear that they couldn’t get to the studio later than 4:55pm. And that was pushing it. 

Friday traffic was rough through these parts.

Zuko tapped a little faster, shifting his jaw in and out of place to hold focus.

Sokka’s car had broken down…and Sokka needed a ride to the studio.

Sokka lived two miles from the studio…and Zuko only realized this _after_ agreeing to give his lazy ass a ride.

_Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain_

Zuko noticed the song playing through his car’s speakers, volume loud and the windows rolled down.

The car ride would be stupidly short, but a fleeting tightness through his chest sent a sudden urge to his fingers: _change the song before Sokka comes outside._

As his fingers reached for his phone to find a less…charged…song with a less…hypnotic downbeat…a movement caught his eye. As his fingers hovered above a safer choice, Zuko froze.

A tall, tanned figure was closing a gate with one hand, waving with the other.

Zuko didn’t know _what_ he had been expecting when Sokka finally emerged from the house (a much bigger house than Sokka had led him to believe), but the genuinely soft smile and light bounce in the man’s step was _not_ _it._

Zuko didn’t unfreeze.

Sokka kept walking towards him with ease, a bottle of kombucha swinging between his knuckles. His white t-shirt was thin, and the wind clearly had it out for Zuko as it blew the short-sleeved unbuttoned flannel farther open. And that pink and white flannel was also very, very thin. 

His dark pants looked like jeans but Zuko knew they weren’t. Sokka wasn’t _that_ impractical.

Though _damn_ if they didn’t hug like jeans…

Zuko blinked.

He felt warm.

Really warm.

A glint of sunlight off Sokka’s face pulled Zuko in closer – ah yes. Sokka had been wearing earrings, recently, though Zuko hadn’t seen them in person, yet. Only over Zoom meetings and some pictures Aang had sent on the company group chat.

Sokka was close enough by now that Zuko could see the three golden strands dangling from each ear, accented by the high and loose topknot that kept his features long and sharp.

Really, _really_ warm.

…

A wider smile from Sokka.

…

_Oh. OH._

_…_

_..._

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> So much Zukka art [on my Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/antagonizedjordan)
> 
> Twitter: @AntagonizedJ @DarkModeJ (the darker shit)  
> IG: @antagonizedjordan


End file.
